Dipper y La Piedra Mágica
by Danc243
Summary: Dipper encuentra una piedra que podría ser la clave para descubrir el origen del Autor.


Gravity Falls

Una piedra para nada misteriosa. Episodio 1.

Escrito por Danc243. (Navarro)

Sinopsis: Dipper se mete en un problema al encontrar una piedra peculiar.

Era una tarde aburrida en la Cabaña del Misterio, Stan estaba dormido en su oficina, los chicos limpiando el desorden causado por Soos, Wendy en el mostrador esperando la hora de salida. Oye—Dijo Mabel a Dipper— ¿Quieres ir a jugar con pato después de cerrar? ¡Vendrán mis amigas a una pijamada y vestiremos a Pato de Batman!

¿Qué? No Mabel, no tengo tiempo, tal vez vaya con Wendy y los chicos a salir.

Oh, ¿Desde cuándo le dices "los chicos" a los amigos de Wendy?

Bueno, los "amigos" de Wendy.

Pero Dipper, yo no he escuchado que Wendy te haya invitado, ni siquiera he escuchado que haya hablado de salir hoy —Suspiró y luego con un tono burlón— ¿Haz estado espiando a Wendy cuando habla por teléfono, otra vez?

¿¡Qué!? ¡Para nada! Yo no— Dipper intentaba hacer que Mabel se callara, o que hablara en un tono más bajo— Mabel, podrías dejar de reírte.

Mabel estalló en risa y cuando se acercaba Wendy, preguntó por la risa de Mabel, a lo que Dipper sólo intentaba apartarla de ellos dos, con unos empujones suaves y diciéndole entre dientes, que estaban tocando la puerta y Mabel gritaba "Mis amigas" a lo que fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y saludar. Mientras tanto Dipper, bueno, estaba más calmado ahora que Mabel se ocupó con algo antes de que dijera eso. Wendy no alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de Dipper y Mabel, por lo que no le tomó mucha importancia a la cara crispada de Dipper. —Oye Dipper, mis amigos y yo saldremos esta noche, ¿quieres venir? — A lo que Dipper contesto con un rotundo sí, le dijo que esperara en la cabaña mientras ella llamaba por celular a sus amigos para recogerlos, también le dijo que se trajera una mochila y su sudadera o chamarra, ya que bajará la temperatura, y no quería que se enfermara. Cuando Wendy le dijo eso, Dipper se sonrojó y le dijo que está bien, dio vuelta y pensó, "¡Rayos, tengo las manos sudadas, otra vez!". Mientras se limpiaba el exceso de sudor en sus pantalones.

Luego de una espera de 20 minutos, los amigos de Wendy llegaron en la camioneta de la mamá de Thompson. Dipper, anteriormente avisó al tío Stan sobre ir con Wendy, él no le dio mucho caso, igualmente lo dejó ir, Stan tenía otras cosas que hacer en el sótano secreto, y sin Dipper rondando la casa o leyendo un libro, o el libro 3 en voz alta, podía trabajar mejor, además de que Mabel y sus amigas estarían vistiendo a Pato, el cerdo, en Batman, así que, casi de inmediato, le contestó —Claro chico, sólo llévate una sudadera, hará frío esta noche, y no llegues, no, mejor, de ser posible, llega mañana en la mañana— Se dio media vuelta a sentarse en el sillón a ver la tele, esperando que los demás se fueran y él pudiera entrar al sótano a trabajar.

Wendy y sus amigos ya estaban afuera esperando a Dipper, Robie ya ni siquiera se molestaba porque él viniera, ya que ahora está con Tambry y se la pasan hablando solo ellos ignorando a los demás, si acaso le contestan de vez en cuando con algún "Ok, vamos" o un "Sí, estoy escuchando " a los demás del grupo, Thompson estaba intentando arrancar el motor de la camioneta de su madre, al parecer tiene algunos problemas para encender, por lo que Wendy fue a buscar a Dipper, pero cuando apenas iba a entrar, Dipper ya estaba saliendo y le dijo —Ya estoy listo, ¿Nos vamos?— Wendy contestó que la camioneta de Thompson estaba fallando, que de hecho en el camino a la cabaña de misterio, el motor se había muerto dos veces, pero fue porque Thompson estaba forzando mucho el motor cuando hay algunas pendientes, mientras, Dipper sacaba su sudadera de la mochila, ya que afuera si estaba haciendo algo de frio a pesar de que eran un poco más de las 6 de la tarde, la hora que cierra la Cabaña del Misterio. Justo cuando Dipper se puso su sudadera, Thompson logró hacer que el motor arrancara y todos se subieron a la camioneta. Thompson conduciendo, Lee de copiloto, Nate junto a Dipper y Wendy en los asientos del medio, y Tambry y Robie a los asientos de atrás, tenían más espacios ellos dos.

Dipper le preguntaba a Wendy que a donde irían esta tarde, y ella dijo que era una sorpresa, Robie continuó y dijo que irían a al pueblo a hacer algunas cosas, de inmediato volvió con Tambry, mientras Nate y Lee estaban haciendo de las suyas y Thompson, bueno, un poco enfadado porque Nate y Lee estaban haciendo de las suyas en su camioneta. Durante el camino, Thompson iba despacio para no volver a matar el motor, así que estaba muy atento al camino que no estaba pavimentado, Robie y Tambry empezaron a besarse, pero como iban al final, nadie los veía, sólo Thompson en su espejo retrovisor, cruzaron miradas Robie y Thompson con el espejo, y con los ojos señaló a Wendy, ya que todos en la camioneta escucharon los besos, así que pararon de besarse de inmediato. Wendy se sentía incomoda, y la vez enojada por tomar tan a la ligera su relación, así que Robie y Tambry sólo pudieron seguir hablando y sentarse abrazados por el resto del camino.

Dipper, por su parte, notó la tensión entre Wendy, Robie y Tambry, así que quiso sacarle plática a Wendy, pero sus nervios le ganaron y sólo logró balbucear algunas palabras, Wendy notó el intento de Dipper sobre relajar la tensión, Lee volteo y también empezó a balbucear haciendo burla a Dipper, Wendy a su vez, no lo tomó a mal, sólo soltó una carcajada y le tomó la mano a Dipper y dijo —No te preocupes, está bien— soltó su mano y Thompson comenzó a hablar sobre la camioneta, el motor estaba fallando, la transmisión necesita recalibrarse, y cómo no tiene dinero, tal vez consiga un empleo, continuó hablando de futuros planes junto a Nate y Lee, que ellos, dijeron que quieren hacer un video blog, y hacerse famoso en Youtube subiendo estupideces como muchos los hacen ahora, y vivir de ello, pero tampoco tienen dinero para comprar una cámara decente, y no tienen conocimiento de computadoras para editar sus videos, incluso ya habían planeado que hacer y cómo llamarse, Se llamarían "Nutz Nate n' Lee". Robie le dijo a Tambry que quería estar a su lado para siempre, Tambry se sonrojó y publicó en su Facebook mientras lo decía en voz alta "Con el mejor novio del mundo" y después se abrazaron, Wendy se sintió un poco celosa, ya que con ella, Robie se limitaba solamente a besarla, hablarle de su banda y quejarse de sus padres.

Wendy dijo que quería tomarse un poco más en serio su futuro, salir de Gravity Falls para estudiar algo, pero está indecisa, si seguir en el trabajo de leñador de su padre o hacer algo más, pero ella nunca ha hecho algún trabajo administrativo, estar en un oficina es lo que más odia, así que ella está decidiendo estudiar veterinaria o zoología, estar en una carrera que este al aire libre o en el campo, o resignarse a quedarse en Gravity Falls. Dipper encontró la oportunidad de mostrar su empatía con Wendy, le dijo —Cualquier decisión que tomes, está bien conmigo, busca tu verdadera pasión—. Wendy le sonrió y tomó la mano a Dipper —Gracias— Ya habían llegado al pueblo, todos se bajaron de la camioneta y Dipper y Wendy se bajaron aun con las manos agarradas, se soltaron al salir y se rieron.

Dipper preguntó qué es lo que tenían que hacer, Nate y Lee explicaron que el oficial Durland les había quitado el celular de Nate porque lo estaban grabando mientras hacía cosas estúpidas, El oficial se molestó y se los quitó para borrar los videos, en ese momento, el Sheriff Blubs no estaba con él, por lo que los chicos siguieron al Oficial Durland y vieron que entró a su casa, observaron por la ventana, y divisaron que dejó el celular de Nate en una mesa cerca de la tele. Dipper interrumpió rápidamente y dijo — ¿Seguramente quieres que entre y lo recupere porque soy el más pequeño y puedo caber por alguna abertura, cierto?— A lo que Wendy respondió — Dipper, si no quieres hacerlo está bien, desde un principio íbamos a conseguirlo nosotros— Dipper se puso serio y mientras se acomodaba su gorra dijo —Hagámoslo— Los chicos siguieron a Nate y a Lee hasta a la casa del oficial Durland, estaba a una cuadra, Thompson se había estacionado detrás para una salida rápida. Dipper preguntó ¿Qué pasaría si nos vieran, o si llegará el oficial Durland? Tramy respondió, —pues, correr—. Esas palabras no ayudaron mucho Dipper para calmarse, Nate y Lee ayudaron a Dipper a subirse a una pequeña ventana por la parte de atrás de la casa, batalló un poco al bajar, ya que estaba muy alta incluso por dentro, resbaló y se escuchó su caída, Wendy se preocupó y preguntó por su salud, Dipper se incorporó y rápido contestó —Estoy bien, saldré en seguida—.

Dipper miró por toda la casa, se encontraba en la cocina, junto al refrigerador, miró por un pasillo y vio la mesa que Nate había dicho, rápido fue y agarró un celular que había ahí, lo desbloqueó, y en efecto, era el celular de Nate, una foto suya estaba como protector de pantalla. Agarro el celular y lo puso en su bolsillo, se fue caminando hacia la ventana mirando alrededor de toda la casa, estaba algo sucia, y cuando veía por abajo, en el piso, cerca del refrigerador, vio al que se movió, creyó que una rata, pero vio más de cerca y era una piedra con forma de taza, Dipper la tomó y dijo en voz baja —Creí que eras una rata— La piedra comenzó a transformarse en una rata justo en la mano de Dipper, él se sobresaltó lanzando la piedra al aire, pero logró atraparla muy descuidadamente, se sorprendió mucho por aquella piedra, y le pidió que se transformara en algo pequeño, y se volvió a transformar en una piedra ordinaria, Dipper la colocó en el pantalón, en la otra bolsa estaba el celular, tocó la ventana de donde vino para avisar que iba de salida, Nate y Lee agarraron a Dipper para poder bajarlo, mientras, Robie estaba pintando la pared de la casa del oficial Durland, con el símbolo de una bomba atómica que parece una magdalena, la misma que estaba pintada en depósito de agua, Wendy se rio y dijo —¿Dibujaste en pan?— Robie balbuceo y explicó que es una bomba atómica, Tambry también rio.

Thompson alertó a todos diciéndoles que el oficial Durland venía con el Sheriff Blubs, todos corrieron a la camioneta, Thompson batalló algo en prender la camioneta, pero al final lo logró y pudieron salir sin ser visto, Dipper le entregó el celular a Nate y él comenzó a buscar el video que grabaron y se los mostró a todos, se trataba del Oficial Durland regañando a un gnomo de piedra, parte de una decoración de jardín, gritaba "Sé que está ahí piedra maldita" en seguida rompió en cientos de pedazos la estatua del gnomo, el oficial Durland se dio cuenta de que lo estaban grabando y comenzó a perseguirlos, la señora que vivía en la casa también comenzó a corretearlos, pensando que Nate y Lee habían roto el gnomo y que el oficial sólo hacía su trabajo, mientras gritaba la señora "Sin vergüenzas, vengan acá y reparen mi gnomo", justo ahí se acaba el video, pero únicamente Dipper pudo ver que una piedra se movió ligeramente un centímetro. Probablemente la piedra que robó de la casa del Oficial Durland.

Ya era algo noche, como las 7:30, en Gravity Falls oscurece muy rápido, Thompson se ofreció a llevarlos a todos a sus casas, si es que pagan la gasolina, cada quien puso unos cuantos dólares y llenaron el tanque de la camioneta. A Dipper le incomodaba la piedra en su pantalón, sentía que se movía, no podía esperar a casa y buscar en el libro acerca de la piedra, a ver que podría encontrar. Robie propuso quedarse un rato en su casa, todos aceptaron y pasaron un rato bebiendo un poco de cerveza, como eran todos menores de edad, Thompson se rehusó a beber, ya que era el que iba a conducir, además de que no le gusta la cerveza, Robie había sacado las cervezas de su cuarto, tenía una nevera, al parecer ya había planeado beber con sus amigos, Dipper y Wendy sólo tomaron una cerveza. Después de un rato de pasarla bien y reírse de cosas tontas, Thompson dejó a todos a sus casas, el primero fue Dipper, se despidió de Wendy rápidamente y entró a la cabaña, los demás, Nate y Lee estaban ebrios, Tambry se quedó en casa de Robie y Thompson se iría a la suya una vez deje a los tres faltantes.

El joven ya estaba entrando a su cabaña, veía como el auto se alejaba y Nate sacando la cabeza de la ventana y vomitando, Dipper vio el reloj de la tienda y marcaban las 12:00 de la noche, recordó que el tío Stan le dijo que mejor llegará a la mañana siguiente, pero Dipper no creía que hablara en serio, cruzo despacio la sala, evitando hacer ruido, la piedra de su pantalón comenzó a moverse de nuevo, así que sacó la piedra y la agito, gritándole en voz baja —Quédate quieta, te pondré en un lugar seguro—. Volvió a poner la piedra en su bolsillo y cuando iba a pasar por la cocina, vio al tío Stan viendo el televisor, no hizo ruido y subió las escaleras, Stan, sin moverse del sillón, pensó. — Le dije que volviera en la mañana, bueno, ahora sé que estará arriba, es hora de volver al trabajo— Stan se cercioró de que Dipper no bajara de nuevo y entró al sótano secreto, detrás de la máquina expendedora. Por su parte, Dipper, a pocos pasos de llegar a su cuarto, junto con Mabel, escucho ruido salir de la habitación, era su hermana y sus amigas jugando, pintándose las uñas, y Pato, el cerdo, vestido de Batman.

Dipper entró sorprendido y pidió que le expliquen el alboroto, Mabel respondió que le había dicho que haría una pijamada con sus amigas, y que van a estar locas toda la noche. Candy Chiu no pudo sostener el ánimo y le dijo a Grenda en el oído, —Vamos a vestirlo de mujer, como dijo Mabel—. Dipper logró escuchar, lo que susurraban, algo raro ya que en verdad hablaron muy bajo, y contestó. — ¡Ah no! ¡Estoy harto de tus pijamadas, Mabel! Iré a dormir abajo, y no hagan ruido— Salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, pero pocos segundos después volvió a entrar —Olvidé mis cobijas… y mi almohada— Y volvió a salir azotando la puerta. Grenda dijo en voz alta —Vistamos a Pato de mujer— y todas sonrieron frente a Pato.

Dipper en su camino al sillón, recordó que había otro cuarto, donde todos cambiaron de cuerpo. Pero como Soos solamente lo usa como sala de descanso, no creía que le importara si dormía una noche ahí. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto, estaba algo frio, se acostó en el sillón, se puso las sábanas y pensó —Que bueno que no está esa fea alfombra—. No podía acomodarse bien para dormir, su piedra volvía moverse, recordó, —Claro, dije que te iba a poner en un lugar más cómodo, o era seguro— mientras agarraba su piedra, buscaba una caja o algo para colocarla, encontró una caja de zapatos, quitó los zapatos y ahí puso la piedra, la cual seguía moviéndose y hacía algo de ruido ya que estaba saltando, Dipper pensó que sería bueno hacerla sentir cómoda, así que agarró un cojín pequeño del sillón y se lo puso a la piedra de esta forma: Cojín, piedra, caja de zapatos. Obviamente al revés. La caja.

A la mañana siguiente, un sábado a las 9 de la mañana, Dipper seguía dormido mientras los demás desayunaban Stan, Mabel, Candy y Grenda. Dipper se levantó por el ruido que hacían las amigas de Mabel al desayunar, así que, sorprendido al levantarse, recordó la piedra, fue corriendo al lugar donde la había dejada, y la piedra seguía ahí, con un alivio prometedor, respiró tranquilo, y con calma, agarró su piedra, se lavó la cara y fue a su cuarto a vestirse con ropa limpia, dejando su ropa usada tirada en su cuarto. Bajó a desayunar junto con los demás, pero comía muy rápido, casi atragantándose, por la ansiedad de descubrir el misterio de la piedra. Cuando acabó de desayunar los hot-cakes del tío, sacó unos pelos de su boca por culpa del hot-cake, Mabel quiso detenerlo, invitándolo a jugar con sus amigas, pero Dipper insistió que debía descubrir un misterio, y se fue al bosque junto con su libro, la piedra y su curiosidad.

Adentrándose un poco más al bosque, decidió que sería un buen lugar, un poco alejado de la cabaña, pero asolas para poder concentrarse, se sentó en un tronco cortado y dejó la piedra a lado de él, pero cuando la estaba sacando, notó que su forma había cambiado, y vio la piedra entre sus manos, era un hermosa piedra perfectamente ovalada con pequeñas rayas negras simétricas a sus costados. Dipper se sorprendió al ver eso dijo en voz baja —Qué hermoso—. La piedra volvió a cambiar de forma a una piedra común y corriente, con un corte limpio de un lado y algo imperfecto del otro. Dipper se desilusionó y dejó la piedra a lado suyo y empezó a buscar en el libro. Pero al pasar una hora buscando en el libro, la piedra no aparecía en él, pero recordó que la luz ultravioleta, que curiosamente brillaba en los dientes de Wendy de vez en cuando, también reaccionaba en el libro, así que agarró la piedra, la hiso cambiar de formar para cerciorarse de que era la piedra mágica, esta, cambio en forma de corazón perfecto, y se fue a la cabaña. Cuando llegó, las amigas de Mabel ya se habían ido, Wendy apenas estaba llegando para trabajar, Dipper miró el reloj y eran las 10:36 dela mañana. El tío Stan había estado buscando a Dipper para que se pusiera a trabajar, y justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras, el tío Stan lo vio y le ordenó que se pusiera a limpiar junto con su hermana. —Pero es domingo— Dijo Dipper.

Ya sé que es domingo, pero logré que unos camiones de turistas pasen por esta zona, así que vendrán, incluso Wendy y Soos están aquí.

¿Wendy está aquí?— Dijo Dipper rascándose la cabeza.

¿No la viste mientras pasabas por el mostrador?

Eh, tío Stan, necesito que me digas donde está…

Cómo sea, fotocopia estos volantes, necesito que los turistas se la crean más, crearé una nueva atracción mientras llegan. No lo arruines. —Dijo Stan interrumpiendo a Dipper y dándole unos papeles.

Dipper observó el folleto y este decía "El misterioso mapache con orejas de humano" "Vengan a ver al pájaro con traje y brazos" "y muchos animales raros, todos ellos disecados".

Sujetó los papeles y se le ocurrió una brillante idea, se fotocopiaría a sí mismo como lo hiso la vez pasada, reviviría a Tyrone para que él ayude a limpiar la Cabaña del Misterio, mientras él investiga la piedra una vez más. Fue rápido a la fotocopiadora, primero copió los folletos que le encargó el tío Stan, después se fotocopió a sí mismo. Tyrone estaba saliendo de la hoja, y cuando salió, Dipper le colocó nuevamente el número 2 en el frente de su gorra, Tyrone contento, aceptó ayudarlo mientras él trabaja en la piedra, pero antes de que se fuera, le sugirió que se fuera a un lugar privado para que no vieran dos Dipper, y que estuviera alerta, ya que cualquier líquido puede desintegrarlo. Ambos partieron a sus puestos, Dipper se fue a su cuarto, apagó todas las luces y sólo dejó la luz ultravioleta encendida y empezó a buscar en el libro. Mientras tanto, Tyrone limpiaba felizmente la Cabaña del Misterio, sin levantar sospecha, se mantenía alejada de Wendy y Mabel para que no lo vieran más pálido de costumbre, además de que, si él tenía una conversación con Wendy, el Dipper original no se daría cuenta de ello, aunque sea un domingo, no creía que Wendy tuviera muchas ganas de hablar. Mientas Tyrone barría, observaba despistadamente a Wendy, y efectivamente, estaba muy cansada, por sus ojeras, no durmió toda la noche. De repente Mabel se puso enfrente de Tyrone y dijo —Al menos no abriremos todo el día, solamente hasta que esos clientes se vayan, oh, ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Tío Stan, ya llegaron los clientes!—. Dijo Mabel mientras corría con los brazos arriba y su suéter tapaba sus manos. El tío Stan se vestía rápido y se echaba perfume mientras iba afuera de la cabaña para atender a los clientes que salían del camión, contándoles una historia falsa, pero increíble de los animales que acababa de crear, y de disecar. Wendy le contó a Dipper — ¿Sabes por qué estamos en domingo?— Continuó. Porque Stan logró interceptar a los choferes del camión hace una semana antes del viaje, y les convenció de que vinieran a este lugar, ya que la ruta comercial de los camiones no pasa por aquí. O sea, me refiero a que está bien, es un negocio, pero por lo menos nos hubiera avisado con tiempo y no esta mañana, por lo menos nos pagará el doble.

—Bueno, tal vez el tío Stan pensaban que vendrían otro día, no el domingo. Wendy se veía cansada y fastidiada, pero entendió el comentario de Tyrone. —Por cierto— Dijo Wendy — ¿Por qué tiene un "dos" tu gorra?— Dipper contestó que la otra estaba sucia y agarró otra. Wendy sólo afirmó que lo escuchó con un balbuceo, por lo cansada que estaba, se fue del mostrador y dijo —Iré por un café—.

El tío Stan y Soos estaban atendiendo a los dos camiones llenos de pasajeros, alrededor de 50 personas en total, Stan estaba haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer, hacer dinero, pareciera que los turistas les arrojaban el dinero a la cara. Mientras tanto, Soos controlaba la multitud y sólo dejaba pasar 25 personas a la vez para hacer el recorrido recién hecho. Mabel seguía limpiando y tarareando, y enamorándose de cualquier chico que ve y pidiéndole que sea su novio. Stan le preguntó a Tyrone lo mismo de su gorra, pero no le dio importancia, preguntó en dónde estaba Wendy, que la necesita en el mostrador. Wendy salió de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano y se sentó en el mostrador, indiferente, cansada, posiblemente con resaca. Al parecer, tomó más alcohol llegando a su casa.

Stan se dedicó a entretener a los turistas, que, después de un rato, quedaron asombrados por los "animales" "raros" de la Cabaña del Misterio. Al final, todos los turistas acabaron de irse, comprando recuerdos y tomándole foto a todo lo que veían en la cabaña. En cuanto se fue el último, Wendy dijo en voz alta, asegurándose que Stan lo oyera —Muy bien, se fue el último cliente, me voy a casa, me das la paga mañana— Stan sólo asentó la cabeza, y ella se fue. Soos, de entrometido dijo, —Entonces ¿Yo también puedo irme ya?— Y Stan dijo —No, tú me ayudarás a recoger todo—.

Pasó un largo rato, todos estaban cansados, ya era medio día, Soos y Wendy ya había un tiempo que se habían ido. Stan estaba haciendo la comida y llamó Dipper y a Mabel a comer, Tyrone fue a arriba con una botella de gaseosa en la mano a avisar a Dipper que fuera a comer, y para su sorpresa, encontró a Dipper con una espada en su mano, hecha de piedra.

Dipper le contó a Tyrone que la piedra no aparece en el libro, pero que logró hacer que funcionara, gracias a Tyrone por haberle ayudado. Tyrone le dio la botella a Dipper y le dijo que fuera a comer, y que le arrojara la soda para se fuera, de nuevo. Dipper le dio un apretón de manos, la espada se volvió a convertir en piedra a voluntad de Dipper, le arrojó la un poco de soda y Tyrone se fue. Dipper fue a comer y pasó toda la tarde y noche con su hermana Mabel, cuidando de que no se diera cuenta de su piedra. Esperando ansioso el nuevo día, Dipper guardó su piedra en una caja con candado que tiene debajo de su cama. Al respecto, Dipper se sentía mal y egoísta por no contarle a Mabel sobre la piedra, y pensó contárselo mañana en la mañana.

Al despertar, Dipper vio a Mabel posando frente al espejo con una piedra en forma de corazón a manera de collar. Dipper saltó de la cama con ansias y apuntándole con el dedo le dijo — ¿De dónde sacaste esa piedra?

Hablas dormido, tontito, deberías ir al psicólogo o con alguien que te ayude. Decías algo de una piedra especial, y la encontré.

¡Mabel, esa piedra es mía!

¡Oh, oh, ya sé! —Dijo exaltada— ¿Se lo darás a Wendy, no?

No, n-no, Mabel ¿Cómo crees?

Admítelo, Dipper, ¡Estás enamorado, estás enamorado! — Dijo Mabel con un tono burlón.

Dipper intentó callarla, pero era inútil, así que, de todos modos, le explicó la verdad de la piedra. Mabel quedó sorprendida, y le dijo a la piedra que se convirtiera en la cabeza de Marmando, la piedra no respondía, así que le pidió que se convirtiera en un micrófono, y al ver que tampoco funcionaba, dijo —Por favor—. La piedra, enseguida tomó la forma de un micrófono y Mabel comenzó a cantar una canción de los "Chicoz Locos", la banda de chicos creados genéticamente que Mabel había salvado, mientras ella, dando vueltas por todo el cuarto mientras Dipper intentaba detenerla, pero en vano, la piedra ahora la tenía Mabel, y Dipper sólo conocía una cosa que podría detenerla. Agarró un marcador y tomó el libro de Mabel, donde ella guarda sus fotografías y la amenazó con rayarlo, a no ser que le devolviera el libro. Mabel se dio cuenta de lo importante que es la piedra para Dipper para intentar algo así, así que se la arrojó enojada, en el transcurso del lanzamiento, la piedra se hizo más pequeña para no dañar a Dipper, y cayó justo en su mano derecha. —Lo siento, Mabel, pero esta podría ser algo importante, y tal vez tenga algo que ver con el autor del libro—. En cuando Dipper dijo "autor del libro" la piedra saltó de la mano de Dipper y comenzó a huir de él. Al parecer, la piedra le tenía un profundo miedo al autor, tal vez, la piedra le pertenecía al autor. Dipper y Mabel fueron tras la piedra que rodaba por las escaleras, se movía rápida, para ser una piedra.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, el tío Stan vio a los chicos persiguiendo una piedra, miró su cerveza y dijo en voz baja —Ya no tomaré más… en el trabajo— se rio, y le dijo —Soos, que bueno que llegas, hay mucho por hacer— mientras tiraba su cerveza a la basura.

Mientras tanto, los chicos seguían la piedra y vieron que se adentraron al profundo del bosque, la piedra rebotaba fuertemente contra varias superficies para impulsarse más y llegar más rápido. Dipper y Mabel, mientras corrían tras la piedra, la gritaban cosas como "¡Ven piedrita, piedrita!" "¡No te haremos nada, ven!". Pero era inútil, la piedra seguía rodando, y Dipper notaba algo en el ambiente, es como si ya estuviera ahí, entonces reconoció el árbol de metal y la palanca que habría aun compartimento donde encontró el libro 3 —Mabel, mira, es donde encontré el libro—. La piedra se convirtió en forma de llave, una llave antigua. Dipper agarró la llave que ya se había detenido, le comentó a Mabel que esta llave podría significar algo importante. Durante el regreso a la cabaña, muchas preguntas se formularon los gemelos, pero todas sin respuesta, o al menos no con una respuesta clara, ¿Podría ser que el autor creara esta piedra, o que ésta piedra sea amiga del autor? Tantas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

Dipper sólo pudo hacer algo, guardar la llave en su bolsillo y esperar a que más pistas se revelaran. Pero no acaba ahí la aventura, el oficial Durland y el Sheriff Blubs estaban entrando a la cabaña del misterio, Dipper le dijo a Mabel que se escondieran entre los arbustos, esperaron, y vieron que se llevaban a Wendy con las esposas puestas en sus manos, y subiéndola a la patrulla. Mabel gritó en voz baja — ¡Dios mío!—. Y cuando se fueron los oficiales, Dipper y Mabel entraron rápido a la cabaña del misterio el tío Stan estaba furioso con Dipper. Regañándolo, preguntándole sobre lo que hiso el sábado en la noche con los amigos de Wendy. Dipper sólo bajó su cabeza y aceptó el regaño del tío Stan. Aunque defendiéndose a palabras cuando el tío Stan lo culpaba de esto.

Yo no pinté la pared

Ya sé que tú no fuiste, tienes suerte que la testigo no te haya visto ahí, pero sé que estuviste ahí, Wendy y sus amigos están enfrentando cargos por vandalismo y entrar a la casa de oficial sin permiso. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ellos? —Dijo Stanford, muy enojado, casi ahogándose— Soos, cierra la cabaña, no atenderemos por hoy.

Pero Tío Stan—continuó Mabel— Dipper no sería capaz de hacer algo así, ¿verdad, Dipper?

Tío Stan, lo que pasó ahí, fue… complicado.

¿Complicado dices? ¡Complicado dices! ¡Claramente estabas allanando la casa del oficial Durland ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Bueno, yo… verás.

¡Vayan a su cuarto, están castigados los dos!

¿Los dos? Pero yo no hice nada —Dijo Mabel triste—.

¡Los dos, a su cuarto, ya!

Y señalando el dedo a las escaleras, los gemelos fueron a su habitación, y cuando se dirigían a las escaleras, el tío Stan dijo en voz alta —Tienes suerte de que no te hayan visto, tienes suerte de que no levantaran cargos contra ti—. Dipper escuchó lo que dijo Stan y lo miró a los ojos, pero sólo duraron pocos segundos haciendo contacto visual, y ambos tomaron sus caminos.

¡Ah! No puede ser Dipper, ¿En qué te metiste ahora?

Mabel, escucha, Nate me pidió que recuperará su celular porque el oficial Durland lo confiscó en su casa, sólo entré, tomé el celular, agarré la piedra, y me fui, pero Robie y Tambry fueron los que pintaron en la pared del oficial Durland.

¡Pero, Dipper!, entraste a una casa sin permiso, no importa si tus intenciones son buenas, rompiste las leyes, el tío Stan tiene razón, tuviste suerte que no te vieran, ahora ellos están en la cárcel.

Espera, eso es Mabel, tengo suerte, no me vieron, puedo sacarlos de ahí y aclarar la situación.

¡No, Dipper! Te meterías en problemas, y sólo para impresionar a Wendy, ¿vale la pena? —Dijo Mabel, mientras abrazaba a su cerdito.

Mabel, tengo que hacerlo, esta piedra puede ser la clave del autor, me podría ayudar a entrar.

¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Lanzándoselas?

Bueno, la piedra se puede convertir en cualquier cosa, ya se ha convertido en una llave, tal vez pueda convertirse en otro tipo de llaves. —Dipper se acercaba a la caja que tenía debajo de su cama y puso la piedra delante del candado de la caja, en unos momentos, la piedra empezó a transformarse en una llave, Dipper la colocó, pero la llave no embonaba, así que la piedra, se empezó a hacer blanda en la mano de Dipper, el cual le mencionó a Mabel sobre su estado moldeable, y Dipper empujo esa "masa de piedra" dentro del candado, la piedra empezó a tomar forma de la llave del candado, y funcionó, Dipper logró abrir el candado con la piedra mágica.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por la funcionabilidad de la piedra, Dipper guardó la piedra nuevamente en su bolsillo y le dijo a Mabel que lo ayudará a rescatarlos, Mabel se negó, pero al final cayó convencida frente a su hermano, y para no levantar sospechas, Dipper le contó sobre la fotocopiadora del Tío Stan, que se clonarían ambos, para que sus clones se queden en casa mientras ellos van a salvarlos. Mabel al principio no lo creyó, pero después dijo —Bueno, un triángulo quiso matarnos más de una vez, creo que por mi está bien—. Ambos fueron directo a la fotocopiadora, con pasos silenciosos, desde abajo se podía escuchar la voz del tío Stan hablando con Soos al respecto de lo Wendy, se escuchaba que tal vez la despidiera, que tal vez Wendy allá robado dinero de la Cabaña del Misterio, pero Soos defendía Wendy con argumentos que solamente Soos puede decir. —Wendy no es una mala persona, me enseñó a cómo esconder mis dulces, y sólo yo me los he comido, si Wendy fuera mala, ya se los hubiera comido—. Mientras tanto, los chicos ya se habían clonado a sí mismo, Mabel vio a su clon y le estaba diciendo el plan, a lo que Tyrone, el clon de Dipper, le dijo que cómo son clones de ustedes, ya saben lo que pasó antes de clonarlos, no hay necesidad de explicarles el plan. Dipper dijo —Tyrone tiene razón, hay que darnos prisa—

Oye, oye, espera, ¿Por qué tu doble se llama Tyrone? Entonces mi clon debería llamarse diferente, ya sé —Mientras ambas Mabel agarraban sus manos de frente, dijeron "Cloey"— Siempre quise llamarme Cloey

Bueno, bueno, basta ya, hay que irnos, Tyrone, Cloey, ya saben qué hacer. —Ambos clones dieron un saludo militar y fueron a su cuarto.

Pero antes, Mabel le dijo a Dipper que regresaría a su cuarto a recoger su pistola-gancho, fue rápido a su cuarto, y Cloey se lo entregó, salió del cuarto, y los gemelos originales fueron a la terraza, donde Wendy solía descansar, aún estaba la sombrilla y las dos sillas. Con ayuda del gancho de Mabel, lograron bajar, clavando el gancho a una parte de techo y deslizándose a manera de rapel, uno a uno, cuando ambos ya estaban, por la ventana de su cuarto, estaban los clones despidiéndose moviendo las manos, y los gemelos originales también les regresaron el adiós.

Eran las 1:16 de la tarde, ambos gemelos estaban cansados, caminar desde la cabaña hasta el pueblo era un recorrido largo, por suerte, Dipper trajo su mochila con algo de comer, restos de comida y sobras que había guardado en su mochila la noche que fue con Wendy, aun así, se comieron la comida para apaciguar su hambre.

Luego de una larga caminata, al fin lograron llegar a la cárcel del condado, y ahí se encontraba el oficial Blubs en la recepción, Dipper logró verlo desde una ventana y empezó a idear un plan para lograr que escaparan. Cómo estaban entre unos arbustos, pudo ver como los padres de Wendy, Thompson, Nate, Lee, Robie y Tambry, salían de la jefatura de policía con caras angustiadas. Los gemelos lograron escuchar que pasaran la noche en la cárcel, o pagar una fianza de 2,000 dólares, y que les fue bien porque el oficial Durland no levantó cargos.

Mabel sacó unos binoculares debajo de su suéter, Dipper preguntó — ¿Esos no son mis binoculares? Y Mabel contestó que se los dio Cloey y siguió mirando y observó un cartel de se busca, un asesino, recompensa, 30,000 dólares, vivo o muerto, Mabel estaba contando a detalle lo que veía, el cartel de se busca, las ventanas que hay, que el oficial Durland estaba llegando hacia la multitud de padres, que hay un ducto de ventilación, y muchos puntos en donde pueden usar el gancho para subir.

Dipper sacó una pluma y papel, y dentro del arbusto, comenzó a planificar el escape, sin hacer mucho ruido, Mabel seguía vigilando, y sugirió que pueden pedirle ayuda a los gnomos, pero recordó que después seguramente la raptarían, de nuevo, después de un tiempo, Dipper logró crea un plan en 5 sencillos pasos.

Esperar a que el Sheriff Blubs haga patrullaje y que el Oficial Durland haga guardia —Usualmente, ambos hacen patrullaje, ya que no hay personas en la cárcel, pero hoy es una excepción—.

Subir por la parte de atrás y enganchar la pistola-gancho y subir al techo.

Mabel crea una distracción para que el oficial Durland salga. Y Sigue haciendo una distracción.

Entro, y con ayuda el gancho, hacia unos respiraderos y los libero de las celdas con la piedra.

Si el oficial Durland está muy lejos persiguiendo a Mabel, podemos salir de la puerta de atrás, o por la parte de arriba.

Mabel se preguntó si sería buena idea, ya que los chicos saldrían en 24 horas, y eso realmente no es mucho. Dipper también se preguntó lo mismo, tanto que se retractaría de salvarlos, pero todo cambió cuando Mabel, con ayuda de los binoculares, logró ver al asesino caminando. Ya los padres de familia se habían ido, el Sheriff Blubs se había marchado, sólo estaba Durland haciendo guardia, y con un asesino aproximándose, los gemelos se las vieron tensas.

Dipper echó a la basura su plan y fueron directo con el Oficial Durland a contarle la situación, justo al entrar, le gritaron descontroladamente que casi ni se entendía, hasta que Mabel le tapó la boca a Dipper y dijo — ¡El asesino que está en ese cartel está cruzando la esquina!— De inmediato, se escucharon las voces de los amigos de Wendy gritando. El oficial Durland creyó que era una trampa, y fue tranquilamente hasta la puerta para revisar que todo estuviera, se detuvo frente a la puerta y vio a ambos lados de la calle, no se veía nada, así que dio media vuelta y justo cuando iba a hablar, fue sorprendido por el asesino y con sus manos aferrándose a la puerta gritó — ¡Llamen al Sheriff Blubs, la radio está en el escritorio, la clave 32-25-6!— Justo cuando el asesino, literalmente, succionó al oficial, Mabel grito — ¡Oh dios mío, mataron al oficial Durland!— Al escuchar los gritos de Mabel, todos, atrás en la celda, la única celda que hay en la cárcel, comenzaron a gritar y a patalear.

Dipper fue enseguida a avisar al Sheriff Blubs, batalló para recordar la clave, pero final lo logró, contactó con el Sheriff Blubs y le contó que el asesino está en la jefatura de policía, al principio Blubs no le creyó, y Mabel grito por la radio —¡Se llevó a Durland!—. En ese momento, Blubs frenó de golpe en la patrulla que iba y contestó, —voy enseguida, chico—. La radio se apagó y Mabel vio por la ventana que el asesino venía caminando. Dipper se apresuró a abrir la cerradura de la celda donde estaban los chicos; con muchos gritos y forcejeo, la piedra pudo convertirse en la llave y todos lograron salir de la celda, pero ya era tarde, el asesino, con una pistola en la mano, acorraló a todos en a jefatura, mientras Mabel le susurraba a Dipper —Hubieras usado la llave que estaba en el escritorio—

¡A callar, niña!

¿Por qué nos hace esto, qué le hicimos?—Gritó Wendy-

Mira, ese niño, el de la gorra, arrojó soda en mi tenis cuando estaba en la Cabaña del Robo, hay tres cosas que odio en este mundo. 1, el vandalismo. 2, las listas, y 3, la ironía.

Eso lo sacaste de internet— exclamó Dipper.

Bah, como sea, me arrojaste soda y eso no lo voy a tolerar.

Mabel le susurraba al oído a Dipper si era cierto, entonces Dipper se dio cuenta y le dijo a Mabel que no fue él, fue Tyrone, su doble, porque seguramente llevaba una soda en su mano, pero como está fría, seguramente mojada y los clones se deshacen con algún líquido.

Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de hablar, ahora sí, niño de la gorra, pagarás por el robo que el viejo de la cabaña me hizo.

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?—Dijo Wendy.

Yo iba a visitar a mi madrecita María Petra, pero entonces, ese viejo convenció a los choferes para que tomará una desviación a la Cabaña del Robo, entonces, todos los turistas quedaron maravillados por las tonterías que a ese viejo se le ocurrían, solamente me cobró por entrar, y ustedes me lo pagarán.

¡Mate a los gemelos, son sus sobrinos! —Grito Robie.

Robie, ¿Cómo te atreves?—Exclamó Wendy.

¿María Petra? LOL —Dijo Nate.

¡Ah callar!—Dijo el asesino mientras apuntaba su arma frente a ellos.

Entonces, cuando iba a disparar, el Sheriff Blubs llegó a espaldas del asesino, disparándole en la rodilla, éste, gritó y dio media vuelta y disparó hacia el Sheriff Blubs, hiriéndolo en el pecho y éste cayó. Entonces, para su sorpresa, muchos Dipper y Mabel salieron de todos lados, uno que otro deforme, se abalanzaron contra el asesino y Dipper original aprovechó, convirtió su piedra en una espada y se la clavó en la mano, este soltando la pistola, y los Dipper y Mabel encima de él, Wendy agarró la pistola.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, ya que había muchos Dipper y Mabel, pero todos estos fueron aventados por los aires por el asesino, muchos de ellos, haciendo que se desintegraran, otros acabaron en el ventilador y este atascándose. La mirada del asesino era imponente, su mirada lograba infundir miedo en el corazón de los jóvenes, pero Wendy sostuvo la pistola firmemente, el Asesino se abalanzó frente a todos, pero paralizado por un disparo eléctrico, de la pistola paralizadora del oficial Durland, que se encontraba gravemente herido, con un ojo morado y varios hematomas hinchando su cara, logró apuntar correctamente. El sheriff, apenas levantándose, se quitó la camisa y todos vieron que traía un chaleco antibalas. —Durland, asegura el arma—. Muy apenas pudo decirlo, entonces Wendy miró y tiró el arma al suelo, estaba en shock todavía por la conmoción. — ¡No tires el arma, es una .45!— Gritó Durland, que, enseguida, agarró el arma, abrió la rotonda del arma y sacó las 5 balas que quedaban. —Creo que me rompí unas costillas— expresó el Sheriff Blubs.

Por su parte, Dipper y Mabel, arrojaron agua por todos los restos de los clones, y toda la conmoción, atrajo a mucha multitud, los refuerzos ya habían llegado, y con ellos, los noticieros, los padres de los jóvenes que se encontraban cerca de la jefatura.

Pasó media hora hasta que llegara el Tío Stan y Soos, en la camioneta de Soos, los noticieros ya habían hecho su reportaje, muchas preguntas por partes de los periodista, y respuestas claras por parte de los jóvenes, aclararon la situación que ocurrió. Aunque Dipper había mentido acerca de que fueron a la policía en un principio para avisar, y no para hacer una fuga, de los clones de papel y la espada que usó, a su vez, los jóvenes no mencionaron eso a los reporteros. Los jóvenes fueron liberados, el Tío Stan y Soos estaban esperando a fuera en la camioneta, todos se dieron un abrazo duradero hasta que Stan dijo —Suficiente, volvamos a la cabaña— mientras intentaba zafarse del abraso de Soos. Mientras iban de camino a la cabaña, Stan dijo —No vuelvan a usar la fotocopiadora, compraré una nueva para que no usen esa—. Bien dicho, contestó Soos. Mientas Dipper y Mabel se vieron uno al otro y dijeron, —Lo prometemos— aunque Mabel dijo después —Si tú prometes no estafar de nuevo a los clientes—.

Todos rieron y Stan dijo —No—.

Ya había caído la noche, y los gemelos estaban en su cama, anteriormente, Cloey y Tyrone dejaron una nota antes de desintegrarse, y decía _"Mandaremos muchos clones para que los ayuden, un asesino que salió en las noticias acaba de pasar por la cabaña, gritando cosas de ir a la jefatura, besos, pato, y CLOEY… y Tyrone Posdata: por accidente le arroje soda en su zapato!_" Dipper y Mabel acabaron de leer la nota y la tiraron al bote de basura, entonces, Dipper volvió a guardar la piedra en su caja bajo llave, apagaron las luces, y ambos gemelos se dijeron — ¡Buenas noches!—.


End file.
